prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/12 World Champion (6 time WWE Champion
Hulk Hogan Jan. 23, 1984 - Feb. 5, 1988 After a very brief stint with WWE in 1980, Hollywood Hogan returned in late 1983 and began turning heads almost as soon as he arrived. Bob Backlund was scheduled to face off against the Iron Sheik in a return title match for the WWE Championship, but he could not compete due to injury. Hollywood Hogan stepped up to the plate and took his place and hit the ring like a whirlwind. Hogan just overpowered the Iron Sheik and hit the big leg drop for his first WWE Championship. This was just the beginning of a phenomenon as children everywhere began emulating Hogan “saying their prayers and eating their vitamins.” Hogan held the title for just over four years. In that time he headlined the first three WrestleManias. At the first WrestleMania, Hogan teamed up with Mr. T to take on “Rowdy” Roddy Piper and “Mr. Wonderful” Paul Orndorff; at WrestleMania 2 he took on the massive King Kong Bundy in a steel cage match; and at WrestleMania III he took on the legendary Andre the Giant in front of a record breaking crowd at the Pontiac Silverdome. Hulk Hogan April 2, 1989 - April 1, 1990 Following WrestleMania IV, Hollywood Hogan and “Macho Man” Randy Savage formed one of the strongest alliances in WWE history, calling themselves the Mega Powers. As time wore on, the two grew apart, and as is so often the case, the reason was jealousy. Savage became jealous of Hogan and thought he was trying to steal Miss Elizabeth. The partnership finally broke down for good on an edition of Saturday Night’s Main Event when the Mega Powers faced the Twin Towers, Big Boss Man and Akeem. Elizabeth got knocked out during the match, and Hogan took her to the back for medical attention, leaving Savage by himself in the ring. After the match, Savage furiously rushed to the back attacking Hogan while Elizabeth was being tended to by medical personnel. The two met in the middle of the ring at WrestleMania V with the WWE Championship on the line. Savage looked to have things in control as he had Hogan bleeding and hit the flying elbow drop. Hogan miraculously kicked out, though, and rallied to hit the big boot and the leg drop for his second WWE Championship. His title reign lasted one year until he met his Ultimate Challenge – then-Intercontinental Champion the Ultimate Warrior. Hulk Hogan March 24, 1991 - Nov. 27. 1991 Hollywood Hogan met Sgt. Slaughter for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania VII, but the match was for more than just the title. The match was for national pride. Hogan was out to defend his country against the American turncoat Slaughter. Hogan also had to contend with the devious General Adnan on the outside of the ring who kept trying to distract the challenger. Slaughter wore down Hogan with a camel clutch, but Hogan powered out of it, ripped up the Iraqi flag and hit the big boot and leg drop for the championship. Hogan became the first-ever three-time WWE Champion. Hulk Hogan Dec. 3, 1991 - Dec. 4, 1991 After the controversial finish to the Hollywood Hogan vs. Undertaker match at Survivor Series, a rematch was almost immediately made for Tuesday in Texas, just six days later. This match ended in just as much controversy as Hogan used a handful of ashes from Undertaker’s urn to blind his opponent, helping him get the pin and his title back for a fourth time. This title reign would also be a short one, though, as President Jack Tunney vacated the WWE Championship after the controversial endings to the last two Championship matches. The title was placed up for grabs at January’s Royal Rumble. Hulk Hogan April 4, 1993 - June 13, 1993 By WrestleMania IX, Hollywood Hogan had been a former four-time WWE Champion. Additionally, he had announced his retirement from sports-entertainment 12 months prior. So when fans learned that Hogan was going to compete on the card at WrestleMania IX, they were shocked. They were even more shocked to see him walk away with the WWE Championship, especially since he was not scheduled to compete for the title. Hogan had already wrestled in a tag team match with Brutus “The Barber” Beefcake against Money Inc. Later in the evening, however, he came down to the ring to protest Yokozuna’s WWE Championship victory over Bret Hart. Mr. Fuji then challenged Hogan on the spot. Never one to back down from a challenge, Hogan accepted. Fuji tried throwing salt into Hogan’s eyes, but he missed, nailing his protégé instead. Hogan followed up the miscue with his patented leg drop for the win and his fifth WWE Championship. Hulk Hogan July 17, 1994 - Oct. 29, 1995 In early-1994, WCW scored a major coup when they signed arguably the greatest sports-entertainer of all-time: Hulk Hogan. However, while Hogan’s entrance into WCW was a much ballyhooed affair, there was one man who didn’t appreciate it: WCW Champion Ric Flair. A match was set up between the two men at Bash at the Beach in Orlando, and it was in fact Hogan’s first WCW bout. Flair and manager Sensational Sherri used every opportunity to cheat and deny Hogan the gold; but with manager Jimmy Hart and NBA star Shaquille O’Neal in his corner, the Hulkster would not be denied. Late in the bout, Flair nailed the challenger with brass knuckles and went for the pin, but Hogan escaped and “Hulked Up” on the champion. Moments later, Hogan dropped Flair and nailed him with a legdrop to get the pin. With the victory, Hogan captured his first WCW Championship and then-sixth overall Hulk Hogan Aug. 10, 1996 - Aug. 4, 1997 The Giant was a dominant force as WCW Champion, but he had never faced the nWo. Fresh from his shocking turn to the New World Order, Hollywood Hulk Hogan had his sights set on the championship, and he was not to be denied at WCW’s Road Wild pay-per-view. Hogan delivered on his promise, and captured his second WCW Championship. After the victory, Hogan spray-painted the WCW title, rechristening it as the official gold of the nWo. Hulk Hogan Aug. 9, 1997 - Dec. 28, 1997 Just five days after defeating Hogan, Luger relinquished the WCW Heavyweight Championship back to Hollywood and the New World Order. The Total Package was no match for the nWo at WCW Road Wild. The decidedly pro-Hogan crowd was of no help to Luger either, and he would fall to Hogan. Hulk Hogan April 20, 1998 - July 6, 1998 Just one night after winning the WCW Heavyweight Championship, Macho Man Randy Savage would be challenged by nWo leader, Hulk Hogan. The New World Order was going through growing pains, and Kevin Nash would appear to once again help Savage. Nash Powerbombed Hogan, but Bret Hart interfered on behalf of Hogan, helping him get the victory and the world title. Hulk Hogan Jan. 4, 1999 - March 14, 1999 Shocking does not even adequately describe this moment. In one of the most scandalous title changes of all time, the returning Hulk Hogan fooled everyone by poking Kevin Nash with one finger to defeat Nash for the WCW Heavyweight Championship. The post-match celebration was a reuniting of the nWo followed by a beat down of Goldberg. Hulk Hogan July 12, 1999 - Sept. 12, 1999 Just 24 hours after Randy Savage’s championship victory, Savage and Team Madness – Madusa and Miss Madness – came to Nitro to celebrate. That celebration was curtailed as Savage defended the title against “Hollywood” Hulk Hogan. Following some interference from Kevin Nash, Hogan capitalized to once again become WCW World Champion. Hulk Hogan April 21, 2002 - May 19, 2002 When Hogan walked into Backlash 2002, it had been over nine years since he was WWE Champion. Over those nine years, he went on to compete for rival WCW, capturing their championship on a number of occasions. But on April 21, 2002, Hogan returned to the top of the WWE mountain when he defeated Triple H for the WWE Championship, more than 15 years after his initial WWE Championship victory over The Iron Sheik. Category:Blog posts